My favorite quotes from Puffer Fish
I found another YouTuber I like. Hey ho, oh ho, welcome to the show. Hey, hey hey, ho ho, welcome! Alright. *"LAUGH! LAUGH! BISEXUAL LAUGH!" *"Why you gotta be so graphic? It's just a little prank, Luna... Luan? Whatever your frickin' name is?" *"And then there's Lori... Lori the Louder..." *"I know this probably is Lincoln, 'cause he's got the three things and the three threes..." *"She looks good in that design, I'll tell you what (I'll tell you what) I tell you what that, Flameco Lincoln." *"NICE STAGE DIVE BRO! I'm also lesbian! Or bisexual! I mean I need to stop saying that." *"What's the.. what's the... what's the good old... what's a- what's another thing about her? She likes talking British (Talking British), and she likes.. rock and roll (Satan)... sometimes (Sometimes likes Satan), and ummm..." *"That would be a cool episode. Remember that episode where uh Lori legitimately cuts off Ralph's head? Ralph... what's her name? Bobby?" *"Lori x Blobbys- Bobby.. come on." *"Not my salt art!" *"God damn you, Black Desert Island, you did this! It's all your fault!" *"Oh, I'm scared! Oh guys!! Ah! Lincoln, I'm scared! No, I'm scared too! We're all scared, Lincoln! We're all big- big friends." *"And he's just like, hey, stay a while. It's cold outside. And then this guy says, 'I'm Markiplier.'" *"God, what the fuck... noot noot. Kill! Kill! Kisses? Those assholes from the milky way! I'll save you, Piggodzilla! Okay, Banana." *"Weed is all natural! It cures cancer and cures- WHY ARE YOU GOIN INTO THIS?" *"Cut himself with a sword, that's fun. 'Weapon swap'. Oh, I don't know how to use a sword. Oh, I don't know how to use a blaster. That's the moral of the story. The moral of the story... complete with nightmares!" *"Alright, let's draw some Louds I guess." *"And then we got this, alright, they're a little bit of big eyes, but hey, that's just a theory... A GAAAA-" *"Thank you very much, Mr. PLASTIC (Paper) BAG ON FACE HEAD." *"WOAH! Psycho Hot Topic, Mr. Tumblr, alright." *"Oh, no! Video games cause violence! I just randomly clicked on that, no GTA 5..." *"Dr. Flug, or Flug... the goggle-wearing sack on a head. You should probably listen to that guy. He wears a fuckin' bag over his head." *"Oh, a Dr. Flug dude. Or Flu, whatever. Flu. Floog. Hoog. Bloo. This is awful." *"Chibi Flug. Chibi Flug. Floog. Dangit. I think its Floog." *"Here's some more Floog, dude. SAD FLOOG." *"Doctor... Black Hat? Back Hat? Mac Hat?" *"By the way, this show was made by... uhh... frickin' Spanish guy, so, just wanna point out that maybe all these guys are technically Mexican?" *"Which isn't bad, but I'm just sayin' that having a weird lizard wrap on your head is a distinctively Mexican thing." *"DEMENCIA." *"White Hat, Demensia, 5.0.5, Cambot... isn't Cambot from that Mystery Science Theater?" **That's actually how he pronounced her name don't gaslight me in the comments please thanks *"CAMBOT! GYPSY! CROOOOOOOO-" *"(singing) Mystery Science Theater! Throwin' paper plane... paper... airplane." *"No, why? He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve that. Good boy? More like hood boy, am I right? 'Cause this stuff's edgy." *"Uh, I like drawing Dr. Flug as a Nazi, because it makes me feel better about my shortcomings." **This is what he said in reference to a piece of fanart depicting Flug as a Nazi. This is not how he really feels. He was just making a joke here ny'all. *"(looks at image of Demencia) This is a good one. This reminds me of pornography." *"I want a CAT. THINKIN' ABOUT THE SUN." *"On top of blue bear? 5.0.5, I guess." *"So what if I'm ... crazy?" *"He took Black Hat's hat. Is his name gonna be Black... just Black 'cause he doesn't have a hat?" *"That Black Hat... Black.. I ship it!" *"Like Reeses Puffs but better! Dr. Flug would be proud." *"Baby Yang! Good old Baby Yang from that one.. from that one television show." *"This is what the gods wanted, stop arguing with me!" *"So it's like a meme. So it's like those memes where you put your own things." *"Oh, you in PPP- PPG Form.. 3!" *"Going the extra Milo!" *"Welsa... Wander. Welsa... Wander... can you spot the difference?" *"Oh yeah. Fat fuckin' Petunia." *”FUCKIN- uh, D.Va. D.Va from god damn Overwatch. No wait, excuse me. The second worst character in that game.” *"And fuckin FegGhost is still here, with his goddamn phone case." *"Sexy kiss... sexy HOT sexy... HOT sexy kissing from The Flinstones." *"Rock stars gifs, it's how we show our mifs! Bouncing up and down- what is this, an animation meme?" Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:I blare "Oh!" by Girls Generation on the highest volume to mask my cries of pain Category:Villainous Category:Its not a bag Category:Its a fuckin sack Category:Who stole my fucking hands Category:Ripping my skin off don't mind me Category:NO ITS NOT FLOOG Category:DONT DO DRUGS KIDS Category:MST3K